Talk:Captain Ginyu
Ginyu seen in Hell during Kid Buu Saga? I have the uncut version of the episodes on DVD, and I didn't see Ginyu in Hell. Though he is undoubtedly dead at that time, all I saw was Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Appule, Dr. Gero, and Babidi. Spice's article said he was seen there as well, but I didn't see him either. Ghostkaiba297 04:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) And was it Captain Ginyu the frog that appeared in Fusion Reborn or was it one of Medamatcha's pets? Ghostkaiba297 06:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure myself. I was looking into that scene in Fusion Reborn the other day and Medamatcha's pets definitely appear, but I'm not 100% about frog-Ginyu. The only reason I didn't remove the mention as I rewrote the article is simply because it was already there. I can't look into the scene right now though so I'll have to follow this up at a later time, unless somebody else clarifies things first. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 07:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::It was Medamatcha's offspring that appeared. Frog Ginyu never escapes from Hell. When Ginyu returns after dying, he returns in his original body in GT (I don't think he appears in Fusion Reborn). - PrinceZarbon 14:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::So the Medamatcha thing is cleared up, and we know he appears in GT when King Yemma is returning the villains to Hell, but I still didn't see Ginyu during the Kid Buu Saga... can anyone confirm this? Was someone confusing him with Appule or King Cold? Ghostkaiba297 20:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ginyu probably wasn't among them because he may have been waiting in the Check-In station line or King Yemma was too busy watching the battle against Buu to bother with the line. The only reason to explain his absence is that he was late in arriving there. :: ::Does Captain Ginyu appear in Kid Buu Saga. :::No. It is stated above.. Jeangabin666 14:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Tien defeats Ginyu? "Captain Ginyu is shown again in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, when Tien Shinhan defeats him along with Burter and Cui." - when did it happen exactly? I couldnt find this moment, is it some kind of joke? 14:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone from GT thought it would be funny to say that the Spice Boys appeared in GT and were killed again by Gohan, and that the fight between Gohan and Spice was a long battle. Well, I never really liked GT much, but I did kinda enjoy the Super 17 Saga, but I did NOT see the Spice Boys or Captain Ginyu (excluding the time when King Yemma is returning the dead villains to Hell). Ghostkaiba297 13:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :The only time Ginyu ever appears again is when he's on line in GT after being defeated, he never appears in Fusion Reborn and doesn't have another cameo appearance. - PrinceZarbon 14:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right, he didn't appear in Fusion Reborn, unless you count that random Frog that was in the background of the Villain army jumping off of buildings after Gohan killed Frieza with one punch to the gut as Ginyu. Mercenaries not officially aligned with "Frieza" It's important to note that the Ginyu Tokusentai is not officially aligned with Frieza's forces. They are hired on occasion they are a mercenary squadron to carry out Frieza's wishes. Ginyu's team is hired and they are paid handsomely for their services. They are not officially aligned with Frieza's forces. This is very important to note because much of his profile has some superfluous information inaccurate even stating that the Ginyu Squadron is officially aligned with Frieza, whilst they are not. - PrinceZarbon 23:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Chocolate Quandry Actually bros, it seems like Reccoome and Burter definitely ate some chocolate too, since Reccoome took a big gross chocolate bar out of his armor (probably all melty and stuff from his bulging mutant pecs) and bet it with Burter over the Guldo fight. So it stands to reason that the whole Ginyu Force eats chocolate a whole ton, it is like currency within the team because the money flows like spring water in the galactic genocide business. So THE WHOLE GINYU FORCE, it stands to reason, eats chocolate. Most other villains and heroes (except that clean-living Goku) probably eat it as well because, let's face it, chocolate is pretty rad. It hasn't been established in canon though... but it's like saying 'most humans breathe air'... totally true. : I've got to admit, 1. that sounds perfectly in-character for the Ginyu Force, and 2. the entire concept made me chuckle. Still, yeah, not explicitly stated anywhere... Nice speculation, though! ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 04:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC)